1. The Field of the Invention
The invention disclosed herein relates to connectors having conductive contact units which are movably mounted such that they are permitted a certain degree of movement and are accordingly able to receive misaligned terminals.
2. The Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,444,504 discloses one form of an electrical connector wherein the contact section has limited movement independent of the housing in which it is positioned. The contact section is attached to a blade section having weak flexural strength which provides the contact section with a certain degree of movement so that it may effectively mate with a misaligned terminal.